blood_futilityfandomcom-20200216-history
Arcane Magic
Do Not Take Me For Some Turner of Cheap Tricks LastGaspGrimoire.com, 2013 ''Casting'' Arcane casters can cast a number of spells per day by reading from their spellbook, per normal class descriptions. However, when they can’t cast any more spells safely, a caster may attempt to cast further spells with a 3d6 Cast the Bones roll. A penalty is applied for every spell level above 1st, but bonuses may be applied by using appropriate spell components, requiring a further round per bonus to prepare. There can be consequences to this. A caster can also attempt to cast any spell they know without reading from their spellbook or an item, but since that’s an awful lot to remember it requires a Cast the Bones roll, with a penalty for every spell level above 1st. When the spells per day have been exhausted, the caster may attempt further pleas to their god with a 3d6 Cast the Bones roll, with a penalty equal to the level of the spell. Casting in Combat'' '' Further to that, taking damage doesn’t stop you from casting, but it does mean you need to make a Cast the Bones roll with a penalty equal to the damage you took if you want to maintain your concentration. Manipulation of Arcane Energy A lot of time and willpower is spent learning to harness that spell in a specific way. But if the caster wishes, they can relax their hold on the spell, attempting to create a greater affect with a 3d6 Conduit of the Cosmos roll. The player announces what they want to happen, and the Referee applies penalties accordingly. An effect without penalties would be something like double duration/damage. e.g. If a 1st level caster wants their Magic Missile to throw out two missiles, that would be a normal roll. However if they want the missile to enter their enemy’s head and crackle and grow until it explodes, spraying his friends with skull shrapnel and brain lightning, that’s probably going to be a roll at -4. Creativity should be encouraged, so if the caster spontaneously conceives of a way to use the fundamentals of a spell they know for a different purpose, they can attempt it with a Conduit of the Cosmos roll, taking penalties as the Referee sees fit, and bonuses up to +4 if it is significantly less powerful than the true spell. ''Needs More Eye of Newt.., Spell Components'' Spell components can be used to gain a bonus to Cast the Bones/Conduit of the Cosmos rolls, channeling the energy through more of a prepared ritual rather than the caster’s mind and body. Spell components take an extra round per bonus to prepare and cost 5cp per bonus, to a maximum of +5. ''Looks Like A… Pinky, Fetishes'' An item can be imbued with spells if it comes from something which has already had prolonged exposure to mystical energy. A candlestick stolen from a sacrificial alter, the broken foundation stone of a church, another Magic-User’s hand, you get the idea. These Fetishes do not cast from themselves, they act as a conduit to cast their inscribed spell. Fetishes can also provide a bonus equal to their highest level spell when used to enhance a Conduit of the Cosmos roll. Inscribing a spell does not require Permanency to be cast on the item, takes as long as writing a scroll (spell level x 2d6 days), and costs 50sp per day for components necessary to prepare the item. Every Fetish has an Integrity value based on how many years organic items were exposed to magic, or how many decades for inorganic items. If it isn’t known how long it was exposed to magic, roll percentile dice to determine how many years/decades. Integrity can be increased by 2d4 by spending a further day fortifying the Fetish with smaller mystical materials, like covering it in witch’s teeth with a glue made from a child prophet’s shinbones. This can be done a maximum of 3 times and costs nothing but the materials. Every spell inscribed decreases Integrity by 2d4. If a Fetish is Insignificant (like a pinky bone in a vial), it only has half the Integrity it would normally have. Every time the caster uses the Fetish they have to roll under its Integrity, otherwise Integrity is decreased by d100. When it reaches zero the Fetish is torn apart by the energy being channeled through it and they must roll on the Overload chart. If the Fetish was Insignificant roll d10 instead of d20. Tables =